2012-07-04 Home is Where the Romani Are
The Village, NYC. It's known for the off-beat, the 'free-style' of attitude, of dress, of behavior. It's the perfect place for a mutant to blend in, for the most part, but moreso, it's the perfect place for the replacement of a present for a certain friend. Kurt, however, isn't the best at blending in, even with a hat (ostensibly to keep the sun off?), pants and a hawaiian shirt. He certainly does get the looks, the people sort of.. moving away from him on the sidewalk. He doesn't seem to mind, however he does keep to the side in order to make things easier for others to pass him. It //is// tourist season, so the 'oddness quotient' is way up, thankfully.. After the events of last night, Wanda Maximoff has been happy to lay a little low. So, she's been recharging by spending the day in The Village (no ominous tone there), frequenting a few Romani-themed shops and cafes. She's in a good mood after spending time back among her people, enjoying some of the simple pleasures of food, song, and ance like she did when she was a child. She's getting quite a few looks from pedestrians as well, but more for the fact that she's wearing a crop-top red sports shirt, black jeans, and various bracelets, charms, and earrings. The blue, fuzzy man in the Hawaiian shirt and shorts is definately noticed. There's a bit of pride in Wanda's heart, seeing someone with an obvious mutation walking openly. This is how things should be; mutants not afraid to go out in public. No fear of being taken and killed by angry humans. Still, for all the man's bravery, there are millions of humans in this city alone, and trouble can come around any corner. Wanda picks up the pace to fall into step with the man. She loks over at him, smiles, and nods her head. There is always something around the corner, man or mutant. Even in the Village. Those passing the opposite direction have that variety of responses; from rapt fascination to disgust, and everything in between. Whether it helps or not, Kurt is more than happy to nod his head, looking as if for all the world there is simply nothing strange for someone who is blue and furry with yellow eyes walking the streets of NYC. Taking note of the woman that falls into step with him, Kurt's head inclines, a smile granted to her as well as a hand that rises to the brim of his hat in quiet greeting, followed up with a heavily German accented, "Gut morning." He slows at the itinerant merchant tables that can be found at almost every street corner, and as he walks towards one, it seems as if the small group around one parts like the Red Sea. There are some rumblings, the pulling of children from his path and such.. The greeting in a German accent brings a smile to Wanda's eyes, her nostalgia bringing forth memories of days when her caravan rolled through that part of Europe. "Gutten morgen," Wanda replies. her German is decent, although there's an Eastern accent to it. She continues speaking in German, a language she's familiar with, but not fluent. "You are a brave man to be walking the streets unafraid. I am happy to see that you are able to do so without harm." "--The day is not yet over,--" (spoken in German) comes as an easy response. Kurt's got a good humour to his tones, though yellow eyes look out into the world with a little more wariness. "--But the morning has just gotten brighter.--" Stopping at the jewelry table, Kurt nods towards those that are parting, and looks back towards his (however) brief companion. "May I ask your aid?" As Kurt looks back, however, there are a couple of young men, their hair pulled up and gelled like a rooster's comb, coming up behind the lady with him, ready to come in on both sides in a flanking maneuver. Just to get her attention. "This freak bothering you, pretty lady?" Wanda smiles at the blue mutant and gives him a nod with her reply. "--I would be happy to.--" (spoken in German) "--How can I help you?--" Then, reality comes crashing in and the group of men step up. At their question, Wanda turns to them, eyes glowering in fury. "No. He is not. But you both are. I suggest you leave and mind your own business." "--I am on a mission for a teenaged girl..--" Kurt begins, and with the interruption, he looks to the pair, adding to the lady's words, "Thank you for your concern." Ever polite. The pair of men, however, don't seem to be convinced that their course of action is unwarranted. One, with a red and blue coxcomb, offers, "You shouldn't be talking to their kind.." and reaches a hand out to take Wanda by the arm as the second, with a slightly shorter green comb, steps up to get between she and Kurt, ready to push the blue mutant into the table. "Never know what they're gonna do next. Could be they'll snap. You read the papers, right?" The time for patience with these idiots is over. Wanda glares at the man grabbing her. "Don't you know it's bad luck to lay a hand on a Romani witch? She could curse you..." WHAM! Wanda's knee comes right up to smash into the punk's groin. She may not have much arm strength, but she's a dancer and her legs are deceptively strong. Plus, she adds a twist of her hips to the blow to increase the force. She jerks her hand away from the man and scrambles back, ready to unleash a whole lot of pain on thes bigots. Romani witch? Kurt looks briefly confused, though not concerned. The moment that Wanda moves, however, he too is on the move. Grabbing the second man's arm, he shifts and steps so he's facing //away// from the merchant's table (flying jewelry would be bad!) before he puts a foot out to trip him into the other man. It seems completely timed and in synch, and with a shove, 'his' now-off-balanced target is tossed into the first, which is now quite.. incapacitated, and the pair really does have to.. re-evaluate the situation. (That stuff hurts!) "He didn't hurt you?" Kurt is ready to move along; self-defense on the city streets means removing the threat long enough to leave. Not much chance a police officer would appreciate a report... Wada glares at the men as they retreat. "I've had to deal with far worse," she syas in a tight voice. A few deep breaths to calm down, then she gives the blue-furred man an appreciative smile. "No, I am unharmed, Thank you. Are you alright, though?" She does eem to be more concerned about him than herself, and she looks over the German for signs of an injury. At her words, Kurt looks.. saddened. "I'm sorry," is given quietly. Straightening, he sets his hat at what he considers a jaunty, rakish angle, sliding his fingers across the brim. "Little concern for my own safety, as long as you are unharmed. I'm well." His smile turns a touch lopsided, and he twists around to look back the way they'd come, before turning front again, or rather, facing his companion. "And I think the merchant will be less than happy to see our return. Could I prevail upon you to accompany me to the next street merchant that sells jewelry? As I was saying.. there is a teenager..." Kurt pauses, however, perhaps realizing his lapse. "Where are my manners? Kurt Wagner, in your debt if you can help me find something.." The look on the woman's face is sad as Kurt starts apologizing. "You have nothing to be sorry for or ashamed of, Herr Wagner." She smiles and straightens a few errant strands of her hair. "You should not have to hide who you are. It is the people that deny you even basic dignity that should be apologizing to you." Her smile widens and she nods her head back downt he street fromt he way she came. "Come. I know a good jewler in the area. One that has nice things and can be trusted not to rip you off. Is the gift for a young relative of yours? What sorts of things does she favor?" And then, her face reddens as she realizes that she hasn't introduced herself. "And my name is Wanda Maximoff. A pleasure to meet you." "It was more.. for you, I was apologizing. You shouldn't have to have dealt with 'far worse'." Kurt does continue to sound.. apologetic, though he brightens at her smile, ready to take her hand to sweep a bow and kiss the back of her hand, "Miss Maximoff," before he's ready to offer her his arm in escort. "She's a young friend of mine. I'd promised her a stuffed animal when I went visiting another city, and.. my things were ruined in a car accident." Crushed under a taxi.. it was horrible. Stuffing! Melted to a tail-pipe! He smiles ruefully, "And she has not yet let me forget my promise." As they walk, Kurt's voice is pitched low, his tones conversational but obviously just for her. "Romani witch? Forgive me for asking, and I will certainly understand if you choose not to elaborate for me." The gentlemanly manners displayed make Wanda smile. There's a slight hesitation when Kurt offers his arm as an escort, but wanda nods and gratefully accepts. "Most people call us gypsies; we call ourself Romani. I grew up in a caravan, travelling throughout Europe; that's why I know German. And Russian, French, Romanian, and bits and peices of other languages as well." Wanda leads Kurt back towards the small group of Romani shops and restaurants. There are still plenty of stares, although people stay away. "I apologize. I am afraid that humans aren't quite advanced enough to accept those who are different. Unfortunately, you will attract attention wherever you go. but at least here, no-one will attack you." She's sad as she explains the situation to Kurt, but she tries to lift his spirits with a smile. "Some superstitions do have their advantages." "I'm aware. My foster family were Romani." Kurt pauses in his step, yellow eyes bright (as if they can seem to be anything other set in a blue, furry face?), his voice catching. "We stayed.. put. In comparison. My family was in a circus." He's content, then, to be led through the mazework of shops and such, looking at the offerings. Some are quite familiar to him, and others.. not quite so much. "There is nothing wrong with using superstitions against people, other than it can serve to cement opinions." It's a gentle chiding, and nothing that carries too much weight. Conversational. "Usually best served against those who would do you ill, and with a measure of compassion after? It can do wonders." Or it can backfire completely. He lifts a hand to touch some of the things hanging from bars and the like. He can't resist. "Some of this brings back memories." Wanda's eyes light up; a Romani as well. She switches over to her native tongue. "--Well, you certainly are full of surprises, Mr. Wagner.--" (spoken in Romani). "--Your parents were good people to raise you in their family. Too many, even of our own people, would only see something evil and demonic.--" There's a hint of sadness in the woman's voice, hinting at past pain. But watching Kurt interact with the charms and trinkets causes her mood to lighten. "Has it been a long time since you saw your family? You look like you haven't seen things like this in ages." She reaches over and picks up a braceltt on display, one with a simple protection charm inscribed on it. "Perhaps your young friend would like this? Or a necklace?" Kurt's smile grows, now showing slightly.. more pointed teeth, and he puts a hand out to gesture, "--Slowly.. We spoke German..--" (Spoken in Romani.) He has to work to understand the slavic-based tongue, and nodding to show that he does, indeed, understand it (mostly), he addresses it in Engish. "I was a foundling, and perhaps Margali couldn't find it in her to kill an innocent child. So, she raised me with her children. Those in the circus understand.." he pauses in his words, ".. what it is like to be different. They were also my support." Raised by an entire community. The wandering hand is brought back to pat at the hand at his arm, his paces slowing, "Once again, those memories that show upon your face.. I'm sorry there are ones to cause such a reaction in you. If I can do anything that might lift those memories from their places that hold you?" He turns and walks backwards, his expression lightening. He doesn't answer the question as to going back- he's still wanted for the murder of Stefan... even if there was a reconciliation with his mother. "I think something that might protect her would be nice. Even if she does not believe in such things, she would believe that there is someone other than the good Lord and myself watching over her." His smile broadens even further, "Which is not a bad thing when dealing with teenagers, ja?" Wanda smiles apologeticly as Kurt informs her that not every Rom speaks the mother tongue. "I am sorry. Let's just stick to English for now." She listens to his brief recap of his childhood and nods. "Travellers aren't that much different, either. We know what it's like being outcasts and scapegoats. More than once, my clan had to move on just a few steps ahead of authorities accusing us of all sorts of crimes. Some of which we actually were guilty of." She smiles and winks mischieviously. The mention of her own bad memories brings forth sad nod. "Thank you. But even were such a thing possible, I do not seek to loose those memories. they are a part of me and they drive me, shape me. On the day that people like you and I have nothing to fear from humanity, that is when I will no longer need those memories." As to the quetion of whetehr or not Kurt's friend needs protection or not, Wanda smiles. "Well, it all depends. Is she starting to drive yet?" "Memories are such things that can give reason for actions, but never excuses. And thankfully, there are times when we can rise above our memories to create new and better ones." Kurt chuckles softly, and he continues to walk backwards, his pace jaunty for such an action. "As for if she is driving, I would keep her forever in the passenger seat, but it is the overprotective part of me that seeks to keep her young. So, the short answer to that is 'not yet'. But, she is one like me, though not quite so blue.. or furry.. or okay, nothing like me. She looks normal.. and does most everything the way other teens do. Thus- I think the protection charm is perfect." Wanda looks at Kurt curiously when he says that his friend is 'like him'. And apparently, her alusion to being like him was missed. "So, your friend is a mutant like you? I am, of course, assuming you are a mutant. But for someone who has apparently been like you have for his entire life, that seems the most likely explination." She looks over Kurt a bit closely now. He's obviously physically diferent than humans, but he seems to be at peace with that. He understands the tragedy that comes with being so diferent; perhaps there is something that can be tapped, bringing him into the embrace of The Brotherhood. Regardless, it is clear that he knows at least one other mutant. She smiles pleasantly, putting these schemes aside for now. "I think that the protection charm would be lovely. And I would also like to meet you again. As well as your young friend. I try to spend time in this part of town, so maybe the two of you could join me for lunch or coffee here sometime....?" Oh, no.. her allusion to being like him wasn't missed. Not by a long shot. Kurt just.. can't see being a sorceress being akin to being a mutant? "She is. And a lovely one at that. She will be a heartbreaker when she is older." When she's allowed to date. At the age of 30. Over his dead body. His smile animates his face, and if he'd had his tail out, it'd be almost wagging like a dog's to show his pleasure. "Then I will buy it with no more consideration given, and.. I would love to see you again, Fraulein Maximoff. Dinner perhaps? Movie?" Kurt takes his cell from a pocket and is ready to put her phone number in. He doesn't even look daunted when she mentions the unnamed Kitty joining them. The business of purchasing the necklace is quickly and easily made, with the least amount of negotiations. There is some haggling, as there'd be insult if there was not. With the present in hand, Kurt places it into his pocket, and looks.. disappointed in the potential of his departure. "Fraulein Maximoff.." and Kurt offers a bow, "I will wait for the word from you as to when you are available. Thank you for your company and your aid.." Wanda smiles and gives him her cell number. It's a 'burner', a cheap disposable phone that's hard to trace back to people. "Let us start with a light lunch, Herr Wagner. Tomorrow perhaps? I don't have anything that can't be rescheduled. And I know of a wonderful cafe that makes excellent pierogis as well as brewing excellent coffee." She decides not to push for him bringing his friend along, not wanting to appear suspicious. besides, there are plenty of other things she can ask him. Including if there's any more mutants that he knows. "So, if it's agreeable, lunch tomorrow. Call me when you are ready and I can give you the directions." Wanda smiles wide. "I'm looking forward to meeting you again, Herr Wagner. I'm sure that we have much that we can talk about..." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs